He's still My Brother (English)
by Deanloves
Summary: After Dean get killed by Metatron, Sam tried the way to bring his brother back. Spoiler to SPN 9x23 . Pure fiction- my version of SPN 10x1 whatever the tittle that will be


**Spoiler to SPN 9x23 ****. P****ure fiction- my version of SPN 10x1 whatever the tittle that will be**

**I'm sorry for the bad english and grammar. not my first language hehehe  
**

**"****YOU ARE STILL MY BROTHER "**

**Setting : **After Dean was killed by Metatron and died on his baby brother's carrying his battered, broken, dead brother back to the bunker, back to their home.

Sam sat alone on the darkness. Scotch still in his hand. He stared blankly. His heartbeat hasn't quite normal. He couldn't think. He couldn't believe what just happened. It was still like a dream and it was still hurt like hell. Putting your brother's dead body on the bed was hurt. Having you dead brother on your shoulder was hurt. But most, watching your brother died before your eyes was so much hurts.

Sam couldn't breathe. He couldn't get those closed eyes on the bruised face that seemed like sleeping peacefully, out off his head. But no, Dean has gone. Metatron killed him. And now Sam was really alone. No, he couldn't let that happened. He couldn't let his brother die. He got to do something.

Sam rushed back to the last time he locked Dean. The Séance was still there. On the floor The Séance Dean used to summon Crowley. And now, Sam has to do the same thing. Not the good way, but he has no other choice. He has to try. No matter what it takes.

"Damnit, Crowley, you got him into this mess, you will get him out, or so help me God!"

*****SPNSPNSPN****

"_I'm saving you, Sam. I'm brought you back, alive. Don't you get that ?"_

"_No, Dean, you are not saving me. You are saving yourself. You don't want to be alone. You cannot be alone. So you will do anything, as long you are not the one who hurt."_

_The words that really shocked his big brother. _

"_Ok, be honest. In the same circumstance, and I going to die, you will do the same, don't you?" his brother's eyes staring him, wanted the same answer as him._

"_No, in the same circumstance, I wouldn't do it…."_

_That numbed him, and hurt him bad. _

The confrontation kept ringing on Sam's head. If he could take those words back, he would. He knew those were the worst words he ever said to his big brother. After all Dean has done for him; saving his life so many times, and protected him with his own life, all Sam could say was_ 'in the same circumstance, I wouldn't do it_ ' ? Of course those words probably didn't want Dean to hear. And yeah, Sam regretted it.

To be honest, he didn't really mean to say those words. He didn't mean to hurt his brother. But he was so angry then. Letting an angel possessed him just to make him back alive again, when he was ready to die. And the worst, Dean tricked him, to say yes. Sam was just too sick with Dean's action only for him to live. And what the good thing with his live, was only getting another problem and another problem, never stop! Their best friend, Kevin The Prophet, the one they should protect died on that angel who possessed him. Sam couldn't fight watching Kevin died on his hand. It has to stop. He tired. Someday, Dean has to let him go. Give up when death took him. But never, Dean would never give up. Dean too much loved him.

Yes, Sam loves Dean too. For all his life, he tried to be like his big brother. He would die for Dean. And now he would do anything to bring Dean back. No matter what it takes. Hopefully there's still be miracle happens. Do you believe in miracles?

*****SPNSPNSPN****

Sam was aware with the footsteps and the smell of sulfur while he was trying to figure the other way to bring Dean back. He is alerted, taking out his demon blade. It was only him in the bunker and of course his dead brother was still laid in his room.

And he froze with what he saw.

"Heya, Sammy…, I'm back ….," the one who really Sam wanted to live, stood before him, smiled at him.

"Dean!?" he exclaimed and bursted to Dean's arms, hugged him tight. "You are back!" with full of relieved. Dean is alive. "But how…," he suddenly remember the sulfur that now smelled so strong. Sam pulled off the hug and starred to Dean with suspicious.

"Dean ….?"

Dean was still smiling at him, the he blinked. And there, those beautiful hazel green eyes turned to pitched black

Sam shocked and stepped back. "You! Who are you!?" he yelled. How dare a demon possessing his brother!

Dean blinked again, and those beautiful hazel green eyes were back there.

"It's me, Dean; your brother," Dean said calmly.

Sam froze. "NO!" Not in million years, Sam would believe

"Trust me, he's Dean. He's still Dean …," another familiar voice with a Scotland accent, stepped in.

Sam turned to him, and couldn't hold his anger, "Crowley? What have you done to my brother!?"

"Hey, you asked my favor, didn't you?" he sounded to remind the boy.

"I asked you to bring him back from hell, not turning him become like you!"

"Yea, but you couldn't get all the salads, Moose!" Crowley hit back. Hi smiled cheekily.

"YOU SON OF BICTH!"

"Enough, Sammy, Stop!" Dean spoke harsh.

"Don't call me SAMMYY!" Sam snorted full of anger.

"Why? I'm still your brother. Its only Dean who get that name, right?" Dean smiled.

"You are not my brother. You are not Dean!" Sam cried.

"Why not? Because I'm having these eye, now," Dean showed his black eyes again, and turned it back to hazel green, just to amuse him.

"Stop it!" Sam was even mad.

"Cain changed him, not me," Crowley stepped in. the banter wouldn't stop. He knows the brothers so well.

Sam stunned, and looked to Crowley ask for some explanation.

"When Cain transferred that mark to Dean, he's not only transferred his power to use the 'First Blade', but he also transferred the half of him. Cain is a demon. So your brother has that demon thing, since the first time he carried that mark. And killing Abaddon was the trigger. Your brother cannot hold the utter of killing. He needs to kill. And he couldn't control the anger. You know who has those? US! DEMONS! So when his spirit left his vessel, it's only the demon was left. And that is, what inside your brother now. Dean is still Dean, but not as a human anymore, but as in a demon," Crowley explain clear fully.

Sam numbed couldn't believe. Is it true? Something he didn't want to hear and take. He turned to his brother, and Dean was still smiling at him as usual as him.

Dean shrugged, "I've told you, I'm still Dean. Your brother, Sam."

Sam was still numb. He didn't want to believe it

"No.. no…, it can't be. You can't be a demon, Dean. YOU CANNOT BE A DEMON!" he cried angrily. Never in his life letting his big brother being demon, the thing had they hunted

"WHATEVER!" Dean cried back in anger, surprised Sam. "What you are gonna do? Exorcise me? Expelled me? FINE ! DO IT!" he challenged Sam with starring deeply into those anger eyes.

Sam couldn't hold much longer, he drew his Demon Blood to his Demon Dean.

"You killed him, you wouldn't have him back, forever!" Crowley tried to warn.

Sam didn't listen, and was about to stab Dean.

Dean waited. With his new demon power, he could go disappear easily. But no. This is Sam, his baby brother. He wants to know, how far Sam would push to kill his big brother.

And Dean was right. Sam stopped right there, with the blade was only few inches left from his chest. The same spot where Metatron stabbed his Angel Blade on him.

HOSH HOSH HOSH!

Sam panted harshly. His eyes full of emotion. Those young green eyes starred him. Dean would bet, if he ever changed his eyes into black, Sam would thrust the blade on him with no hesitated. No, Dean wouldn't do it. He has to stay with Sam. He is still his little brother.

Dean still waited. And finally Sam dropped the blade to the floor. His head fell into Dean's shoulder and cried there.

"I'm sorry ….,"he sobbed.

Dean went silent. He turned to Crowley.

"Could you leave us, for a moment?" asked him politely.

Crowley stood there then disappeared.

There's good thing, Dean was still a newbie, so he still has humanity left. He touched that head, and brushed Sam's long hair gently.

"There's nothing you could do, Sam. It happened now, can't take it back."

Sam took a very deep breath before pulled his head up and stepped back with wiping his tears away.

"I couldn't let you become a demon, Dean," Sam's eyes were red like a crying baby.

Dean sighed. "What can I do? It's my fault. I made all these messes. It was on me from the first place.

"Letting that angel possessed you, tricked you, couldn't save and protected Kevin when Gadreel killed him, asked this mark, but the most is chasing Metatron by myself. I could be thinking now, I should take you with me. But no ..no.. you could be hurt. You could be killed. I can't watch you died again." Dean giggled.

"STOPPED !" Sam cried desperately. "Enough with those words. You always do anything to protect and bring back me alive, no matter what it takes."

Dean sighed, "Like I said, my mistake, my stupidity."

Sam took a deep breath, tried to control his emotion. His pain, his regretted and his anger.

Dean looked at his brother.

"Why would you do that, Sam?" he asked calmly

"Do what?"

"Asked Crowley to help me out? Brought me back?"

"Because I know you were going to hell, and he was the one who could bring you out from there."

"I mean, why you helped me? Why you want me back alive?"

Sam took a deep breath in pain. "Can we not talked about this?"

"No. I want to talk about it, Sam," Dean demanded. "After all you saying, you wouldn't do the same the way like I always did to save you and have you back alive."

Sam bit his lips. "FINE, I LIED! I never meant to say that. You are my brother, Dean! And I'm will to do anything to save you, to bring you back. SATISFIED!" Sam bursted into tears. So hurt! "I can't watch you die, Dean. I just, can't."

Dean stunned. Starred to his baby brother and read him. All his emotion was written there. Sam loves him that much.

"So you know how it feels to see your brother dying? You know how it feels having your brother died in your arms? And you know how it feels to see you brother's dead body lying there while all you can think is he could be here with you again?"

"YES! Please don't do this, Dean…" Sam still sobbed

Dean went silent, then smiled. "Alright all truce."

Sam sighed relieved.

"But it didn't change anything. You are still a demon, now."

Dean bit his lips. "Maybe I'm a demon, Sam, but I'm still your brother. You know what a brother main job is?"

Sam had to smile hurtfully "Protecting his little brother."

Dean nodded approving. "And that what I'm gonna do."

Sam went silent. He didn't know what to say else.

Dean sighed. "Okay, I better get going now."

"Where are you going?"

"Do something demon do."

"Like … ?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, Crowley will teach me. He's my mentor now," he smiled sheepishly.

"Huh ?" Sam didn't get that.

Dean smiled. "Nevermind. Call me whenever you want. Oh, don't forget to slip Baby's picture on the séance, and the pie, Sam.., don't forget the Pie …." he smiled naughtily

"Dean….," Sam sighed in pain, couldn't believe he would hear this.

Dean was still smiling, "You know what, Sammy? Mhmm, I still can call you Sammy, right?" as waiting the approval.

Sam didn't answer back.

Dean ignored it, "You are quite lucky, Sammy. There will be an angel and a demon, who will always protect you," with cheeky smile. "Oh, where's Cas, by the way?"

"I don't know," Sam not in the mood.

Dean went silent. Then nodded. He was ready to go when he realized he couldn't go anywhere.

"Why it didn't work? Am not a demon enough?"

Sam sighed and checked the problem. Then he found, Dean was stood on the Devil's Trap. Awesome!

Dean looked to Sam, waiting.

But Sam didn't do anything.

"Sammy…, let me go …," he demanded nicely, like he always do whenever Sam not in the good mood.

Sam was still stood there for a moment before he finally broke the trap with his blade.

Dean smiled politely, "Thank you," and stepped out the trap.

Sam still not saying a word

"Don't worry, Sammy, I'm still your brother. Brother who always kept his promises," he smiled, and disappeared in one blink.

Sam had to take his very deep breath and controlled his emotion. No… no…, it can't be. He couldn't let his brother changed to a demon. He has to bring Dean back as a human. No matter what it takes .

"CASSS!"

**TBC or THE END ? J **

**Please review, should i continue or not ... - thankyou! hehehee**


End file.
